The Things We Do For Malfoys
by jeannie81
Summary: Harry falls in love with Malfoy. Too bad Malfoy’s only interested in muggles. How did that happen? HD slash (obviously -)


**Rating: Pg/Pg-13?**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Summary: Harry falls in love with Malfoy. Too bad Malfoy's only interested in muggles. How did _that_ happen?**

**A/N: I was craving some obsessive!Harry, so I wrote one myself :). Thanks to Deanna Jean for helping me out with it.**

****

****

**The Things We Do For Malfoys**

**By Jean**

Harry looked up in time to see Draco Malfoy entering the university's library. Sadly he took a corner and was out of sight in seconds. Draco still hadn't really gotten over the animosity they shared in Hogwarts, which was a shame, because Harry had fallen head over heels in love with him.

Draco's life had taken a turn during his sixth year, when his friends had been forced to join Voldemort in the war. When his father relocated to Azkaban, Draco's mother had decreed his freedom of choice, while she herself had relocated to Hawaii to spend some 'time to contemplate on life'. Draco had stayed along the sides most of the war, but with his father's break out of Azkaban, he suddenly had an important choice to make.

Spending his time in Hawaii with his mother had taught him how baseless his prejudices had been. The muggle and wizarding communities in Hawaii were close knit and Draco had really enjoyed his two summers there with his mother. They had opened his eyes to the muggle world and Draco found himself to be very curious for more.

He found that he couldn't join his father in the war, simply because he didn't agree with the reasons for fighting anymore. It took some ingenuity and some cunning -and that was what Slytherins were renowned for-, but Draco managed to get through the admittedly short war -and Hogwarts- unscathed.

And so, upon graduating, Draco- pureblood wizard from the aristocratic house of Malfoy- found himself entering a muggle university to quench his thirst for knowledge about those muggles.

Harry Potter was not far behind.

During the exodus of the Slytherin house in sixth year, many students couldn't help noticing that Draco Malfoy stayed behind. Harry, of course, couldn't help but think it a plan of Voldemort to infiltrate Hogwarts and annoy Harry in the process. It only enflamed his suspicion when Draco spent his time busying himself with things other than harassing Harry and the rest of the trio.

No, Draco spent his sixth and seventh year surrounded mostly by muggleborns and at first Harry couldn't understand why they flocked to him, even though everybody knew how Draco's father was a Death Eater and Draco himself had been insulting them ever since he had stepped into the halls of Hogwarts in his first year. But somewhere between watching his back as to avoid getting stabbed there by Malfoy and wondering why Malfoy was still as popular as ever among the students, Harry himself fell under the spell that was Draco Malfoy. So much so, that he -after finally admitting it to himself- made a conscious effort to get close to Draco. Unfortunately, the efforts were for naught, because Draco could hold grudges as much as and maybe even better than, say, Severus Snape could.

Strangely Draco didn't even go out of his way to insult Harry and Ron anymore. As Hermione was not only muggleborn, but also the _smartest _muggleborn in Hogwarts, Draco found himself more and more in her company, which meant that he had to portray civility to her friends. That did not mean that the animosity between them had disappeared. Ron still hated Draco with the strength of all the fiery threads on his head and the feeling was definitely mutual. As Harry tried to get closer to Draco, Ron's contempt for Draco grew, which in turn augmented Draco's grudge against both Ron and Harry. It was like Draco considered them to be one person.

Harry's determination to win over Draco grew with each rejection Draco threw at him. Things that didn't have anything to do with Draco became a backseat priority and Harry found himself winning the war against Voldemort mainly because he needed more time to pursue Draco. The NEWTS he excelled in were the ones he shared with Draco. If it hadn't been for Hermione's incessant pushing, he wouldn't have even bothered with the other ones.

When Hermione told him that she and Draco were going to enter Uni together, a month after graduation and too late for him to apply there himself, Harry seriously had to restrain himself from harming her, or something worse, like lock her in a trunk and Polyjuice himself into her forever just to be closer to Draco.

It was through a bit of luck –some might have called it desperation and obsessive pursuit- that Harry got the position of head-librarian in the uni. Hermione had noticed that the position was free and had planned on applying for it. Harry went after it the minute he left her presence and didn't even feel a shred of remorse for stealing the job she had wanted. After all, he wouldn't have had to take the job, if she had just told him earlier about her and Draco attending uni.

He had already found out that Draco visited the library every day during breaks and that he was usually found in the History section. Draco hadn't noticed him in the library however, even though Harry's heart would pound faster at the slightest sense of Draco's presence.

A week and a half after his appointment he was shelving some books in the Economics section when he felt that familiar flutter in his belly.

"Potter?"

Harry turned and saw the subject of his dreams in front of him. He grinned. It was, of course, the chance he'd been waiting for.

"Fancy meeting you here Malfoy."

"Are you a student here as well? I never would've expected _that_ from the Boy who Lived," he sneered. Oh, how Harry loved that sneer.

"No Malfoy, I'm a librarian here. We celebrities do take on menial jobs sometimes. It keeps us connected with the little people," he said jokingly. "I didn't know you went here. What are you studying?"

"Hasn't Granger told you? I'm studying Ancient and Modern History obviously. It's no use studying Biochemistry or something like that if I have no knowledge of muggles and their technology is there Potter?

"Speaking of Granger," Draco looked around, "Shouldn't your sidekick be around here somewhere?"

"Who Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

Nowadays Draco was more likely to meet up with her than he was. As soon as they became friends, Hermione became an advocate of everything Draco Malfoy. Harry could remember hours of her preaching on about how misunderstood he was and how they should just try to accept him in the earlier days. Not that Harry could blame her now.

"I haven't seen her since school started." He'd made sure of that. Harry was avoiding Hermione until he could be sure she wouldn't kill him for stealing her job. Even though she deserved to have it taken from her.

"No, not Granger. I just saw her off to her calculus class." Hermione was studying Computer Science. She hoped to implement computer technology in the wizarding world.

"I meant the Weasel. I thought you were always joined at the hip."

Now Harry was really confused. "Ron? No, Ron's a keeper with the Chudley Cannons now. I thought everybody knew that."

"Well they didn't. It's not as if Granger's going to talk about him, after what you two did to her."

"What!? We haven't done anything to Hermione! What on earth are you on about Malfoy?"

"Oh come off it Potter. Everybody in our year knew about Weasel's crush on you, while Granger pined away for him. We all knew you got together before graduation, Lavender told Granger. It must be true. After all, you live together. She's been holding it up fine, but I find it quite distasteful that you never even told Granger. She was supposed to be your best friend!" Draco said with indignation for his friend.

Harry stood there gaping at Draco. He couldn't believe his ears. How could they ever think that Ron and him would ever be more than friends? Even he had thought Ron and Hermione would end up together. He had been so disappointed when they were still 'the Golden Trio' after graduation and not 'The Golden couple and Harry'. Turns out the general consensus was that it was 'The Golden couple and Hermione'.

"I-, We-, I love _you_!" Harry blurted and immediately turned red and wished the ground would swallow him whole. Draco was looking at him with a mixture of shock and something Harry couldn't decipher, so he decided the library floor would be a bit more interesting to look at.

"I mean, um, Ron and I aren't together. Ron didn't want to live with his parents, so I offered him a room in my apartment until he found his own place. I've never been attracted to Ron. Just to you." The last sentence came out as a whisper.

Harry felt Draco stepping closer as his eyes were glued to the ground.

"So you and the Weasel aren't together then?" Harry shook his head.

"You're not with anybody?" He shook his head again.

"And you fancy me?" Harry nodded.

"Potter, look at me." Draco's voice was merely a murmur.

When his green eyes met the grey ones, Draco kissed him. It was soft and firm at the same time. It was impossibly good and Harry knew that if this was the only kiss he ever received from Draco, he would still die a happy man. His efforts had so been worth this singular moment.

Obviously it ended too soon and Harry was left panting and staring at Draco.

"It's really _sweet_ what you do for your friends Potter," Draco sneered. Harry _really_ loved that sneer. "Give me a call when you get rid of Weasel and we'll...talk." With that he left.

Harry was left slightly shaking on weakened knees leaning against a wall. Slowly he grinned. He had a feeling Ron would be finding a place of his own soon.

Fin.


End file.
